Fleeting Eye Contact and the Thoughts of a Dragon
by Burnt Reflections
Summary: One-shot. Draco’s thoughts on a certain dark haired Gryffindor...this is slash, though not heavy at all so don’t read if you don’t like, it’ll just be a waste of your time.


**A/N: This is my first fan-fic, and I'm really not to sure how well I've done, so please review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, but nothing else is. All the characters, settings etc belong to the always-wonderful JK Rowling. **

**Warnings: This is rated PG forlight slash, so if you don't like, just don't read. There really isn't any slashy action though, just thoughts so give it a try. Please don't flame, it won't stop me from writing and will just be a waste of your time. **

**Ok, now that I got all that out of the way, enjoy reading.**

* * *

Fleeting Eye Contact and the Thoughts of a Dragon

Draco Malfoy's mind was currently _very_ preoccupied. He still couldn't shake the feeling of those shockingly bright green eyes locking with his, even if only for a second. If only they were not such a magnetic color..._yeah, that's it, it's not my fault at all, it's all his in fact, for having such gorg-no, must not think like that- excruciatingly green eyes._ He wished with all his heart (contrary to belief, Malfoy's did have hearts, but acknowledged them only when they felt the need to (which was hardly ever) and they were more than happy to let everyone go on believing the heartless Malfoy myth. There was no need jeopardizing such a prestigious name over such a _trivial_ matter).

Taking into consideration who was doing this overloaded thinking, it might seem odd that Draco was spending so much time on something so small. Draco had much more pressing matters to think of, like the soon to be scheduled Death Eater initiation and Dark Mark receiving party, but his mind kept traveling back to a certain something – or someone. He was used to being able to figure things out, and this particular thing – person – just didn't make sense to him. Why was he feeling this way? What about Pansy?

It didn't help matters much that he was trying to navigate his way out of the Great Hall (he had gone against his conscience and stayed in the Hall with the other students, instead of leaving before the rush of the crowd like he usually did. Not that there was any real _reason_ for this decision...) amidst the hundreds of other students, all of whom seemed to be going in the opposite direction from himself. _Remind me never to go against my own better judgment again_ he thought to himself as he pushed his way passed a particularly large group of confused looking Hufflepuff first years. He glared at them viciously and they hurried off, casting scared looks behind them. _Bloody gits. What's the point of their existence anyway? They're just taking up valuable breathing space. I bet they wouldn't even be a good shag. _Various thoughts were running through his mind as he walked on, but the one he wanted desperately to leave his head didn't seem to have any intention of doing so. _Stupid bloody Potter. He's ---what is he Draco? Just say it, admit it to your self, he's......okay, FINE – Potter is completely gorgeous and I'd like nothing better than to shag him senseless. There, is that better? Wonderful – like that's ever going to happen!_ Draco walked without realizing where he was going, his mind still spinning and his stomach reeling from what he'd just admitted to him self. It takes a lot out of you to admit something to your self that you really knew all along but were pretending you didn't.

After 15 minutes of aimlessly wandering around the halls of Hogwarts, Draco found him self in front of the double doors leading out onto the grounds. Looking around for a clock (A/N: do they use clocks in the wizarding world? I'm not quite sure, sorry if I'm mistaken. Feel free to correct me if I am.), he realized he had his wand with him and waved it in the air, causing dark green numbers to flash in the air before disappearing with another wave of his wand. Feeling rather foolish for forgetting something as rudimentary as his wand, he thanked Merlin no one was there to see him...

Draco had failed to see the figure standing in the shadows, watching him with piercing green eyes – a color so closely related to the Slytherin house. These eyes were watching his every move, memorizing his silver eyes in the dusk and the way he walked, his hair falling in his eyes, the confused look on his face as he looked around for something. The silver eyes grazed over the spot where the person was hidden and hurriedly the figure backed up further into the dark, cursing him self for forgetting his invisibility cloak. As Draco opened the heavy wood doors and stepped out onto the grounds, Harry Potter emerged from the shadows and paused for a second, looking from the doors to down the hallway, contemplating something. Soon, it was evident that he had made up his mind as, with one backward glance at the doors, the dark haired boy turned away and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. However, at the end of the hallway, he turned back around and whispered in the growing dark, "Goodnight, my dear Malfoy."


End file.
